


Ameonna

by rainy_fangirl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Blackmail, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Mentioned Pedophilia, Multi, Not a Love Story, Sad Ending, The seven loves of Juvia, Unhappy Ending, What Have I Done, What-If, You Have Been Warned, no endgame everyone's dead, not all of them will survive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: She runs on bloodlust and borrowed time.The fall of the mighty, and its seven sacrifices.





	1. First

He's the last thing she sees, it's a sickening feeling. Falling to her death, what a fitting end for a gloomy little raindrop. This boy, she's never seen someone like him before, face all hard angles and shadows. He's broken in some way, she's seem that same expression a million times before at the orphanage. Juvia almost wants to snap at him, even more than she already has. He's perfect, how could life have dealt him such a bad hand? The boy before her is haunted in ways she'll never understand. He's had everything she hasn't. An education. A home. Friends. This icy boy before her is so guarded, so defensive. She wasn't surprised when he pushed her over.

  
He's never killed before, Juvia can tell by the panicky jolt in the air, his ice crystals shattering around her. It's almost endearing, in a way. Juvia can't remember her first kill, it was all so long ago. She'd been born to shed blood, or so her various masters had always told her. The Ameonna who had killed in the womb, it was true. Wizard mothers never seemed to last long, carrying so much power was lethal, not to mention what a dangerous profession it was. Jose had rendered her infertile when she was thirteen and emerged from the bathroom covered in blood. It was a blessing, something she had come to appreciate in her later years. Juvia was a valuable commodity, everyone wanted a piece of the Element Four, and she was well aware of how she could use her body to her advantage.  
He watches her fall, eyes wide and perfect lips formed in an 'o'. Their fingers brush, for just a moment, and she finds it touching that he bothered to pretend. It's just as she expected, Juvia even feels the jolt of fear as she stares at the hundred meters between her and the concrete. It's not as if she had anything else coming, this had always been Juvia's plan. Fight until she couldn't anymore, she just didn't expect it to happen so soon. Seventeen, barely a woman. She wishes that it wasn't enough, that she wasn't sick of touring with guilds and shedding blood in foreign lands for no particular purpose other than to cause terror.  
If she survived this fall, which she wouldn't, an employment change would be in order. Juvia doesn't mind the killing so much, but she's done with Phantom, at least for the time being. Low wages, shitty schedules, not to mention Jose, she's sick of his breath on her neck and his roving fingers; the evidence of him bruising her hips and thighs. Gajeel, the glorious bastard, longing for him would be hit or miss. Her thick headed brother figure turned twisted lover, Ameonna still enjoys his company.

  
The boy screams, just before she feels the impact, feels her bones shatter from within her skin. The breath is knocked from her, and she's unconscious for only a minute. The pros of a water body, she supposes. Juvia Lockser will live another day.


	2. Second

She’s met the blonde girl before, they had a mutual respect. Juvia has already decided that she and the dark-haired boy would be a good match. Sensitive souls, and hard, desperate faces. Lucy Heartfilia, as much as she hates to admit it, is a bewitching, charming sort of beautiful. Juvia tries her best not to fall in love, she can still feel Bora's hands fisted in her hair, but this girl is different. It's a relief, seeing her. Lucy didn't seem like a girl who would do you wrong. She'd always been wary of girls, the way they could treat you when it comes to romance, but this particular goddess puts her at ease. Even as the blonde mutters her curses from within her cell, the witch that she was, Juvia feels warm. It's queer, this small girl could be so powerful if she broke free from the fairies. She has no idea what her magic could do for her, the endless advantages of drawing on the stars. Water magic was so versatile, but celestial even more so. Juvia would love to fight the Heartfilia heiress, just to see what she could do, if maybe Ameonna could help Lucy reach her full potential.

  
They hardly speak, but it's better this way. If either of them said anything, it would break Juvia's perfect illusion of falling hard in love, in having that love returned.  
"What happened to you?" The blonde asks. Ameonna shudders, startled back into reality, the cold, highest tower of Phantom Lord. She'd crawled back here, to their frigid, silent healers to fix her bones and change her blood-soaked clothes.

  
"I fought." Juvia answers, not prideful enough to meet the Fairy's level brown eyes. "And I paid the price for it. Whatever happened to you?"

  
Lucy flushes, either from cold or feelings, she can't tell. "Coming to terms that I'll either die of frostbite or be killed by one of you."

  
Ameonna laughs humorlessly. "That's a little depressing, don't you think?" For once, she's self-conscious of her slight accent, Magnolia was farther south than she's used to, and although Juvia's lived in Fiore the vast majority of her life, it's still not her home, despite how hard she's tried to forget the cold place she came from.  
The blonde shrugs. "If it's so sad, why don't you just let me out?" Those dark eyes dance with cunning, as if Juvia can physically feel them hit her.

  
She lets the words die on her lips. "Because I don't want to let you go.... Just yet." Ameonna adds, trying not to sound too sad or desperate. "Besides, I'm not in charge of you." Her eyes glitter in the dim lighting. "You'll have to talk to Jose about that."

  
"Oh right, pardon me while I go request an audience." Lucy spits, making Juvia smirk. Toying with the lovely girl had been fun while it lasted.

  
"You're beautiful." She says, finally daring to make eye contact.

  
"You're not, Juvia Lockser."

  
She isn't surprised.


	3. Third

He follows behind her, lurking like a stray cat until she loses her patience. Juvia turns on her heels. "Fess up, Gajeel." She hears a string of highly creative curses and some rustling, before he emerges from the woods. Ameonna had been on the trail for days after leaving Phantom Lord, she can still feel the biting hiss of her last words to Jose. Juvia reveled in his anguish, letting it form, wild, boiling waves in her stomach, she's never felt so powerful. The bonehead Iron slayer has twigs in his long dark hair, something she finds endearing and oddly charming. Juvia makes her way over to him with a great deal of ceremony, silent steps and swinging hips. She plucks the leaves from him, brushing them off in no great hurry, her graceful fingers precise. Ameonna's lips twitch upwards into a coy smile. "I thought you weren't coming."

  
He only grunts in response, something she takes pleasure in. Juvia strives to make men speechless, Gajeel is no exception.

  
"I'm not sure what you want, but I suggest you tell me before I have to go." She prods him until he squirms, cheeks red. Ameonna smirks.

  
"I just think you need some protection, these parts can be dangerous for a girl on her own."

  
"How considerate. I commend you on your chivalry." Her lips are dangerously close to his, but it's not as if she's never kissed Gajeel before, as if they've never gone far beyond that. Not what she's craving, but he'll do. The Iron Slayer knows how to treat her right, he's always had a thing for blue hair. One or two nights, four at the most. They can pleasure each other for as long as they pleased, it was the aftermath that Juvia loathed. He always wanted more, and while she could consent to the marks and bites along her neck and shoulders, Juvia can't to the eye contact and casual touches. She doesn't want to admit it, as someone as prideful as her would, but she's ashamed of what she's done to him. For being such a seductress to turning a close friend, an almost brother, into an object, something whose affections she can pick up and return to over and over again. It's not honorable, but she's never been honorable. And yet, there's that intrinsic sense of doing wrong, even though she'd been raised limitless, it's still shameful. If she had any family, she would've been told off about it, but it doesn't matter. Juvia's a grown woman, she can handle herself just fine.

  
And so she lets him love her, teeth on her neck and rough, scarred hands exploring her thighs. He clings to her afterwards, even as he sleeps, as if he's afraid to let go. Ameonna sighs in frustration, carefully disentangling herself and making it back to her own room before the sun rises. They don't travel together, she either makes excuses to go ahead or lag behind. Eventually, nearing the northern border of Fiore, Gajeel disappears like a reoccurring nightmare. Juvia isn't sorry to see him go.


	4. Fourth

He isn't the first ice boy she's encountered, but he's the best so far. After fucking Gajeel all the way up the northern coast, Juvia's ready for a change of flavor. He's a traveller, same as her, off to slay a demon after his mother died. Ameonna lets the scars tell the story.

 

He's sad, quiet but self assured. Lyon smiles for her, and she can't help but feel that she deserves them. Juvia likes it, likes him, and for once she believes this is her chance to start her life over. He makes her coffee when she wakes up, blushing and telling her she's beautiful. She lets him talk about his family, and all the broken parts there seem to be there. Dead mom, a sister in jail, a deadbeat brother who joined a guild to find himself and only ended up more lost. Juvia can tell there's a lot of love there, in the ways that his eyes dance in the firelight when she brings him up. 

They have a comfortable silence, a mutual understanding. She'll be sad to see this, whatever this is, end. If things weren't what they were, she would have stayed with him a little more, more than the two weeks she's given him. Lyon's lasted longer than her previous lovers, and she almost wants to test it, see how far they go, running on heart instead of heat. He had a nice body, she can admit that, but that's not what initially drew her. White blonde hair and dark eyes, yes, but it was the way he looked at her that threw her off. Like she was worth the stars. Like she, Juvia Lockser, the poor immigrant girl who had made a murderous mess of her life was worth anything at all. She's grateful to him, and his pretty words.

Things ended between them suddenly, he was to be leaving in a few days time, but neither of them wanted to bring it up. Ameonna isn't foolish, she knows that leaving him won't be easy at all. At the best; an impossibility, they'll keep in touch. Maybe, she could convince him to come with her, or she could go with him. They could travel together for a time, maybe longer. She knows this can't happen, knows her fierce independence will keep her from him, and love her as he might, they could only be a passing fling. Their fiery personalities wouldn't bend for each other, the fights would leave her massacred. He loves her, and she does her best to keep up. Close enough to love, that's what she tells herself. Lyon kisses her long and soft, leaving Juvia breathless. He leaves, a small mission in the city over so he'll finally have enough to afford passage into the Northern Lands. A few hours, that's all. A few hours, except on the second day she wakes up alone, Juvia decides to look, knowing full well what she'll find. She drags Lyon home, hastily carving out a hole with her magic. The blood takes time to wash out from under her nails. Ameonna cries, only a little, her tears freezing on her cheeks. She knows what to do next, packing is the easy part.


	5. Fifth

He pays for her travel home, an anonymous benefactor who wanted her for his own private force in Alvarez. It'd been at least seventeen years since Juvia had lived under the empire, but its culture had done anything but fade. The country itself, now named for its current occupation had left more than enough of its mark on her. When her great-grandmother had been young, it was called the Belserion empire, for its former, presumed dead queen. The language, the culture, she assumed had remained intact. Juvia still remembers the festivals winding down the capital's streets, covered in lanterns and vendors' carts. 

She had nothing remaining from her family, the house of Lockser had fallen long ago, worn away over time like the rocky coast of a beach. 

Juvia loves the boat passage over, wholly immersed in sky and sea. Zeref is waiting for her at the docks, dressed simply but elegantly, drawing no attention to himself, to the point where he's almost shadow-like. Her breath catches in her throat, taking in dark eyes and hair. Ameonna can't help but remember another boy like him she's met before. Cold boys, playing soldier. The only difference is, this time, if there was any pushing off buildings, it would be her doing. 

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Lord Zeref." She half-asses her curtsy on purpose, Juvia has a clear message to send him: they are equals here, at the port of her home country and the trade hub of his empire. 

"Enchanted, Ms. Lockser." He kisses the back of her palm, meeting her eyes in his bow. She has no blush to hide.  "I trust your voyage was comfortable?"

He walks her to the carriage, giving her a brief history of Alvarez since the Spriggan empire furthered its grip on the continent, as well as the Spriggan Twelve, now Thirteen, that she'd returned to what Zeref called her home. "We've studied you for quite some time, I hope you'll enjoy yourself here in Vistarion, we've been waiting for you."

Juvia just nods, all too ready to be shown off tonight, during her official introduction to the court. He leaves her in her new room to prepare herself. 

The dress is all too skimpy, but that just makes it easier to take off. Two strips of deep red fabric, sewn together around her neck. It leaves most of her sides exposed, but Ameonna isn't here to fight, she's attending to intimidate. If sexual prowess is what she needs to prove herself, so be it. Juvia's overgrown blue curls rest in a loose, complex braid she learned in her girlhood. Her steps are slow, deliberate. She doesn't look anyone directly in the face, save Zeref. She can hear the whispers of pride from the crowd when she kneels at his feet, declaring her loyalty. Ameonna can see the smug satisfaction on his face, and knows she's done well.

Later that night, when they were both breathless and lost in each other, he whispers "Mavis", and she kisses him hard. The following weeks pass slowly, coldly. Yes, they share a bed, but only for his convenience. Passion without bloodshed is something Juvia's long forgotten, a discarded belief. Zeref doesn't mind whatever name she gasps when its her turn, they don't mention it. Personal and bedroom lives aside, she enjoys his quiet, lethal, knowing company. It's a comforting sort of darkness, something Juvia knows all too well. 


	6. Sixth

He stares at her, in ways she can't decide are threatening or pornographic. Juvia decides on both when Invel chose to pin her to the wall and kiss her hard. Invel was a fascinating type of enchanting, cold but delicate. She lets him in, the first night, as Zeref's interest in her fades. It's the type of twisted feeling she revels in, drinking it in. Ameonna trains hard, beating him over and over again. They keep things loose, no sleeping over, nothing outside the bedroom. Invel leaves her gifts on her nightstand, rosebuds and jewelry Juvia doesn't think she'll ever wear. She's pleased to be alone, after washing off the remains of his love, watching the blood circle on its way down the drain. Ameonna can still hear his voice ringing in her ears. Her sheets are still covered in frost.

They dance together at state functions, her red dress a contrast to their previously blue and white look. She's learning to hide the bruises and scars, though sometimes her comrades' gazes wander to places they shouldn't, asking questions with their eyes that they wouldn't dare voice. Some days, Juvia lets herself give up, locking him out of her bedroom, making excuses to keep him away. Some days, she allows herself to think about a different time, another white blonde ice wizard. Dreaming about him being alive, it's counterproductive. Ameonna waits, she's used to this, it's not the first time she's been hit. Irene sees her, sees the well painted over bruises and cuts. They connect well, having both suffered men like Invel.

Aside from her bedroom affairs, Juvia is well-loved by the rest of the Thirteen, her now quiet and calculating demeanor a strong presence. She plots, she carries out. For once, Ameonna isn't only feared, but respected. In some ways, Zeref and Invel have been the best things that ever happened to her. For now, she takes out all her rage, her grief out on the more problematic parts of the empire. Juvia goes away, for months at a time, with various members of the thirteen, so she can leave those haunting walls and him for a while, or even sometimes just to share a tent, so if he tried anything, he'd have an audience. Ameonna's worked her way through this before, it's nothing new. She wears her scars proudly, her tiger stripes. Juvia gives up on her telltale tight curls as well, letting the curls flow down her back, occasionally in braids. It's only taken her a few months to adapt to the ways of Alvarez, back in the places she used to call home.

Despite everything, Ameonna still believes he loves her, the sum of her (admittedly) broken parts. For Invel, she has nothing but distaste. After a particularly bad time, Juvia can't speak, her jaw swollen shut. She says nothing after he slams the door, just opens it again, flexing her fingers and water-locking him, dark blue eyes cast downward in grim concentration. Ameonna gets what revenge she deserves, to say the least. Invel, however, was transferred to a hospital far in the north that could more successfully treat his injuries.


	7. Seventh

It's with him that Juvia finally begins to find her peace. Larcade sees her, redeems her. He's a comforting presence, stable. He comes into her life quietly, bringing her tea and asking quiet, probing questions. The blonde boy watches out for her, knowing almost intrinsically what she needs. Eventually she begins to care for him in return, bandaging his wounds when they fight, meditating with him. In the end, they fall asleep on top of each other, at one of Irene's wild parties gone wrong. Things are quiet after that, the two of them testing each other's boundaries. Eventually, Juvia reaches the end of her rope, planting her hands on his elbows and kissing him hard. Needless to say, Larcade returns the favor. He's warm, endlessly gentle. Larcade backs off when she needs him to. Loving him is easy, something she doesn't need to think about to feel. The blonde holds her when she cries, calming her with magic and soothing touches.

Ameonna feels protected, safe, even. And with this new found comfort, comes an almost strange loathing for Zeref. They are all, of course, ever tied to the steadily sinking ship that was their emperor. And still, what he'd done to his son, such an open, and loving being felt despicable, and Juvia's relationship with her leader verges on distrust.

Larcade's hands are warm, quite the contrast to Ameonna's cold ones. She's sick of him, and sooner or later, Juvia wakes up alone. She doesn't mind it, to say the least, it's a mark of loyalty. Sacrifices had to be made for the better good, or so Invel and Zeref always say. She prefers this cold life, bringing down kingdoms on the weekend, cutting down those who oppose her, Juvia's as fluid with her magic now as she is with a sword. The blonde boy she'd come to love is standoffish, in the beginning, almost repulsed when Ameonna returns covered in blood. In the end, she knows he can't resist helping her, the big puppy. Juvia finds herself in his warm hands again when all the red's washed out, leaving her bruised and bedraggled in the light. Larcade sighs, taking her into his chest, fingers tracing circles on her back, using his magic to lull her to sleep. Ameonna uses him, it's the only word for it. She needs his touch like air, his power like a drug. It's not safe, it's not healthy, but it's love. It's not like this sort of thing hasn't happened before, but Larcade isn't nearly as breakable, as mortal as his predecessor. Juvia still looks back on her days with Lyon fondly, it all seems so long ago. A faded memory of youth she still hold onto tightly. The ice mage doesn't haunt her like it used to. Ameonna wishes she could say the same for the rest of them.

She doesn't know how to feel when Zeref announces that war on Magnolia is imminent. The months of preparations, the intricately written notes on how to destroy a city she once lived in. Juvia's motivation comes suddenly, meeting Larcade's golden eyes from across the strategics table. She pulls her hair up, away, preparing herself for the beginning of the end.

"Fullbuster's mine."


	8. Last

The sun rises slowly over Magnolia, the now rubble spotted terrain glowing in the early morning light. Juvia hasn't been preparing long, but with the war burning around them, she feels confident in her abilities, Ameonna's as ready as she'll ever be. She has to untangle herself from a dozing Larcade, blushing all the while. Hair, in a braid that swings down to the small of her back. Juvia's dresses as warmly as she can, avoiding any armor she can. She's an Alvarez woman, for god's sake, she takes no prisoners and certainly doesn't need any protection. Ameonna's been fighting her own battles since before she was born, today is no exception. The thirteen had scouted the area the night before, weaving their way into an unprepared Fairy Tail. They seemed to breed like rabbits, nobody had noticed the strangers coming and going. The plans burned in the back of Juvia's mind, she breathes deeply before preparing to go to war. This isn't her first battle, this won't be the last. She's been too used to bloodshed and the rhythmic pulsing of the war drums. Larcade had told her the night before that there was no glory in a painful death, but she can't help but feel otherwise.

She finds him in a corner of his collapsed guild hall, broken, bleeding. Juvia's almost nervous to approach him, it's funny now, looking back. He hasn't changed, aside from the scars that stretch across his forehead and bare chest. The side effects of sleeping for seven years and the longevity of wizards, Juvia supposes. Ameonna wonders how she's changed, in the past twelve years, no longer the little girl with tight blue curls and a heart full of sadness and what she had thought was love. Even if it weren't for the book of END preserving her youth, she doubts she would have changed.

His eyes follow her, in wide eyed horror as she approaches. "Miss me, darling?" Juvia's words are soft, with dead love and a hunger for vengeance.

"Who are you?" Gray doesn't stutter, she'll give him that, even as she leans in, indigo eyes dancing with a hidden fire only centimeters away from his own.

"April Twelfth, twelve years ago, what you believe to have been your first kill, Juvia Lockser. She was seventeen at the time, a member of the Element Four." Ameonna bites back a satisfied smirk. His magic is completely drained, she can feel it, silently thanking Larcade for the bit of pleasure magic he'd taught her. "Miss me?"

Gray is fucked, they both know it. "We could have been so much more, Fullbuster. You know that right?" He stays silent, she runs a hand through his hair. "To think that I'd loved you once." Juvia's words echo what she'd seen the night before, Gray and the blonde girl, Lucy, fucking as if there was no tomorrow. It wasn't as if Ameonna hadn't been in the same mindset, she had bruises on her lips to prove it. And yet... Juvia promises herself to give the two fairies she'd loved an easy end to their engagement, a painless one.

It's fast, a flash of silver, a splatter of blood, but Lucy Heartfilia still screams when she sees them, enough to wake the dead. Gone within minutes, Ameonna stands over a heap of bodies. She takes in a shuddering breath, finally at ease.


End file.
